The present invention relates to disposable wearing articles adapted for absorption and containment of bodily waste such as disposable diapers.
There have already been proposed disposable wearing articles configured by front and rear ends extending in a transverse direction and side edges extending in a longitudinal direction so that front and rear waist regions extending between said front and rear ends with interposition of a crotch region. The wearing article comprises a body-faceable liquid-pervious topsheet, a garment feceable liquid-impervious backsheet, a pair of leak-barrier sheets extending in the longitudinal direction above the topsheet and a liquid-absorbent core interposed between the top- and backsheets so as to extend between the front and rear waist regions. The core is formed with a plurality of raised ridges, each extending in the transverse direction, spaced apart one from another by a predetermined dimension in the longitudinal direction and a partition sheet extends upward from the upper surface of the topsheet. One of such articles are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1999-318976, hereinafter referred to as “Reference”.
In Reference, the raised ridges are formed on a rear half of the crotch region divided by a transverse centerline bisecting a longitudinal dimension of the article and in the rear waist region. The partition sheet is disposed in a vicinity of the transverse centerline. It is claimed that loose passage discharged onto the article in the rear half of the crotch region and in the rear waist region is prevented by the raised ridges and the partition sheet from flowing forward into a front half of the crotch region and further flowing forward into the front waist region whereby the article wearer's genital organ is protected from being contaminated with loose passage.
However, the article disclosed in Reference has a problem such that the sheet member may readily collapse as the wearer's body weight is exerted on the crotch region which is thereby compressed into the wearer's crotch region transversely inward. The sheet member having collapsed in this manner can no more function as a barrier adapted to prevent loose passage from further flowing beyond this barrier and consequentially loose passage may flow beyond this sheet member into the front half of the crotch region and even into the front waist region. In the case of this wearing article, the wearer's genital organ is always in contact with the outer surface of the topsheet during use of the article, so the wearer's genital organ may be soiled with loose passage spreading over the outer surface of the topsheet if loose passage flows into the front half of the crotch region and further into the front waist region.